


Miraculous Personas

by Pevachu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, and tumblrs, jade turtle too, mostly fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevachu/pseuds/Pevachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris Comic Con is here and Marinette has a cleaver idea that gains her fans she never thought she'd have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Personas

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic based off of my rambles | http://2dchatspeaks.tumblr.com/post/144205157681/okay-but-guys-convention-au |
> 
> Please leave comments and critiques if you can!

“ _You will not believe what I got my hands on!_ ” Was the first thing Marinette woke up to. Her phone was held to her ear, Alya’s voice, even if Marinette loved her so, was not something she wanted to hear first thing in the morning on a, what day was it? Saturday? “ _Hello~ Marinette! Earth to space girl, you there?_ ” 

Marinette sighed. “Yes I’m here, what did you get?”

“ _I got tickets to Paris Comic Con!_ ” Alya screamed into the phone again.

“Please use your inside voice.” Marinette sat up and climbed out of her bed letting Alya go on and on about people visiting the con and all the cosplayers. She explained that there are panels for cosplayers and comic book artists. There was also all the booths to get merchandise. Halfway through Alya’s excited squeals and her long rants about superheroes.

“ _-and you’re gonna love it!_ ”

“Wait what?” Marinette asked utterly confused.

“ _We’re going together. I expect you to make a costume and everything._ ” Alya said sternly.

“But wait, why do I have to?”

“ _Because you’re my best friend._ ”

“Can’t you bring Nino?” Marinette begged. She during the entire conversation she spent pacing her room.

“ _Nino has plans. Why are you so against coming with me?_ ”

“Well it’s just not my thing.”

“ _Well you can make a costume and not be yourself. It’ll be super fun, come on. Imagine all the costumes! You can take their pictures and use them as inspiration. It’s not like there will only be you in costume, I’m going in costume too. So please, Marinette?_ ”

Marinette looked around her room thinking, eyes falling onto her dress form. It was a while before her attention was pulled back to her phone. With a sigh she responded. “Okay fine. I’ll go.” Marinette had to pull her phone away from her ear because Alya’s loud cheering. She put her phone back against her ear once she thought  Alya was finally through. The girl was done screaming, but not talking. She proceeded to unload a mess of questions.

“- _like I said you need to be in costume, there’s no if ands or buts about it girl, you are going. Who would you maybe like to go as? I can get you some reference photos, or even help you pick out  a character if you want me to, yeah? Maybe someone who looks super fierce. You can go as Black Widow, though we’d have to get you a wig for that. Hrm, or maybe even Raven, you have the perfect hair and body for that. We won’t even have to paint your skin because you’re so pale. A little purple makeup will do. You can definitely sew any outfit of her’s, I believe in your skills girl-_ ”

Marinette sat at her computer desk just listening to Alya. For the characters Marinette did look them up, but none of them seemed like anything she would wear. Not that their costumes were bad. Well.. Not all of them were bad. It just didn’t suit her taste. They had real superheroes. They had Volpina and Jade Turtle. Maybe she could dress as one of them? She went to to the blog one of her classmates ran for the heros and scrolled through the updates just to see the pictures of them. She was too light skinned to cosplay either of them comfortably, not to mention Volpina was much more curvier than she could ever hope or maybe want to be.

She stared at the images a little frustrated, not at the heroes per se, but in general. Marinette wanted this costume to be accurate, but she didn’t know as many characters as Alya did. Her friend was trying her hardest to help her, but she didn’t like the idea of dressing in any of those characters.

Marinette just gave a few “mhmm” and “oh”s while Alya talked continuing to scroll through the blog. Her eyes came upon a very pretty sketch. It was a girl dressed like one of the superheroes, or akuma. She didn’t seem to be evil so Marinette read on.

_I know this may be a little dumb but since I do run this blog I thought I could post this here. We don’t know much about Volpina or Jade Turtle but that didn’t stop me from making what I call a “miracusona”. It’s basically a hero version of yourself!_

_My hero is based off of a Dragonfly and her weapon is a shield just like Jade Turtles, though with her it opens up to be a glider. I feel bad for basing her so much off of Jade Turtle, but He’s really my favorite.._

The word echoed back in her head. _Miracusona._ Finally an idea came to her, she knew what she could do now. “Alya..” She said, the girl over the phone rambling about her costume ideas. “Alya.” Marinette repeated a little more forcefully, but continued without the girl’s attention. “ALYA!” She yelled and the call went silent. “Thank you. I finally found out something I could do, you know the blog for Volpina and Jade Turtle?” She paused expecting a response from Alya but continued even though she didn’t get anything. “The blogger has a post up called a miracusona and I think it’s a perfect idea for me.”

“ _So you’re going to make yourself a superhero?_ ” Alya deadpanned.

“Well uh, that’s the plan? I guess it is kinda stupid, I mean me make up a hero costume to wear in public nonetheless is really stu--”

“ _It’s perfect!_ ” Alya yelled again. “ _Seriously, then you’ll feel comfortable in what you’re going to wear and there will be no problems. Even then, knowing you people will still ask for your picture because your skills are so great._ ”

“Flattery gets you nowhere, Alya.” Marinette said passively.

“ _Did it ever occur to you I was telling the truth_?”

“Nope.”

“ _Ugh fine, but you said you’re going so I_ **_better_ ** _see some sketch ups of your costume_.”

“You can count on my to do that, now can I go back to sleep? I’m not needed in the bakery for,” Marinette paused to check the time on her phone, “another 45 minutes.”

“ _Yeah girl go get some rest, sorry for waking you up so early_.”

The girls said their last goodbyes and Marinette hung up. She did want to go back to bed, but she’s been standing for so long she just can’t see a reason to climb back up into her bed. Setting her phone down on her desk she looked back at the blog post before rolling her chair over and grabbing her sketchbook. Opening up she flipped to a blank page and doodled out a form to draw the outfit on.

Twenty minutes later no work had been done, other than a few ladybug drawings over her paper. Marinette lifted her phone and looked at the time, she had fifteen minutes so she decided to try again later, getting up from her desk and going and changing her clothes.

* * *

 

Adrien spends his mornings checking the hero blog. He doesn’t get out to see them very often, so any new pictures of the heroes, or videos of them kicking butt. The blogger made a post about the possibility of the two going together to Paris Comic Con as an impromptu meet up with fans visiting the convention. Learning this information Adrien found the first thing he was doing this morning, besides eating breakfast, and probably showing.

Adrien stood in front of her father’s office. Now he doesn’t as for much, he’s a good smart kid. He knocked back handed on the door and waited.

“Enter.” Adrien heard, muffled from behind the door.

He pushed the door slowly open, eyes looking from the ground up to his father’s desk where he saw him, scattered paper covering the modern glass table top. Adrien held his shoulders up and walked fully into the unnecessarily large room. The door behind him shut with a small click, and his father looked up to meet his eyes. “Yes, Adrien?”

“So in about a month there is going to be this comic book convention and I wanted to see if I could be allowed to go.” Adrien hesitantly asked.

“That isn’t a very good idea, now publicity is one thing, but for you to be walking around in a place like that.. It’s unsafe.”

“Well i was think about that and,” Adrien looked down at his hands his fingers lacing together, “and what if I went in costume. I kind of have the idea in my head already, I just need someone to make it.” 

Gabriel sat and looked at his son for a moment before turning his attention back to the paperwork. “I don’t see why not if you are in costume. I have one condition-” He paused letting Adrien have his excited gasp. “You, during the time you are at that convention, are not to use your real name. I will order your passes. One for you and the other for a body guard.”

Adrien smiled wide and nodded vigorously. “Absolutely father.”

“Good. I will have one of my designers speak to you and create your costume before the convention is here, and I will make sure to not schedule anything that weekend.”  
Adrien tried to hide his giddiness as he made his way back into his room, shutting the door behind him before he yelled and jumped for joy. _I get to meet Volpina and Jade Turtle! And all those amazing cosplayers and this is amazing!_ He thought, his mind racing. He ran over to his desk where the crudely drawn design of his costume laid. Hopefully the designer can do something with this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you read my other fic, I'm not giving up on it, I just graduate on the 13 and I'm kinda stressed. I mean this single chapter of 1,600 words took me a few weeks to write. I've also been drawing on and off, and not just small things too. I've done two comics and another one the way. 
> 
> | http://kingly.co.vu/post/143968667238/bonus-sorry-if-you-cant-read-my-handwriting-if |  
> | http://kingly.co.vu/post/144355414943/its-still-marichat-may-right |


End file.
